


Maybe I Can Fool Myself

by sleepinnude



Series: Imagining You'd Care [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt confronts Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Can Fool Myself

“Puck, have you got a minute?”

Puck glances over from his locker to smirk at Kurt. “Sure, Hummel. Where’s your puppy?”

Kurt arches an incredulous brow at that before recognition settles over his face. “Oh, you mean Blaine, I suppose. Hilarious.” Puck just grins and Kurt rolls his eyes in response before continuing, “Listen, I actually need to talk to you about something.”

“Hit me,” Puck says, closing his locker.

They make their way down the hall and Kurt licks his lips in hesitation. “Well. It’s…about Sam.”

Puck grins and nods, indicating for Kurt to go on. “What about him?”

“Well…” Kurt sighs, thinking on it a moment. “The other night, Blaine and I noticed that… Well, that you and Sam…”

Puck smirks and breaks in with, “Totally rocked your world?”

“I won’t lie,” Kurt answers with a smirk of his own, “it was certainly a good time.” Puck laughs triumphantly at that but Kurt rushes to continue. “That’s not what I’m getting at, though. What we noticed was…well, something close to when we’re intimate with each other.”

Kurt looks to Puck expectantly but his face is blank in response, waiting for Kurt to explain further. So Kurt sighs and does just that. “You and Sam reminded Blaine and I of how we act when we have sex alone, Puck. You and Sam looked like a couple.”

Puck pulls a face at that and shakes his head. “Dude. No. Sam and I just bros. Nothing more; we explained that to you when we invited you and your hobbit into the game.”

They’ve reached the choir room then so Kurt stops, fixing Puck with a doubtful look. “And we believed you then. Well, Blaine believed you; I humored you.” Kurt leans in then and lowers his voice to add, “Regardless, you don’t tenderly wipe left-over come from your ’ just a bro’s’ mouth while smiling like he’s the only person in the room, Puck.”

Puck rolls his eyes, ignores the drop his stomach takes. “I love Lauren, Hummel. I’m down with you and Blaine getting your same-sex love on, but it’s not for me, all right? Me and Sammy are just two dudes helping each other out.”

“Sammy, huh?” Kurt says with a grin and before Puck can roll his eyes and take off, Kurt nods through the doorway of the choir room. Puck follows his gaze and sees Blaine and Sam there, Blaine seated at the piano and Sam with his guitar slung over his shoulder. Neither of them are playing, though. Blaine is looking up at Sam, listening because Sam talking about a mile a minute. He’s speaking too quietly for Kurt or Puck to hear what he’s saying but he’s doing that thing where he looks up at middle distance and sort of half-smiles, like he’s picturing whatever he’s talking about; Puck knows that look well. Sam’s blushing too, just at the tops of his cheeks and then he laughs and ducks his head, still smiling softly, to himself almost, and he keeps talking, but Puck can tell it’s slower this time; can tell that he’s choosing his words carefully.

And there’s something squirming low in Puck’s stomach because the smile Sam’s got on his face is his favorite one to see on Sam. It’s like he doesn’t realize he’s smiling, like he can’t help it, like he’s truly and actually happy. It’s the smile he gets when Puck asks him something Star Wars or comics. It’s the smile he gets when Puck turns to get a fist bump in the middle of practice or Glee. It’s the smile right before Puck leans in to kiss it off.

And Puck knows he has a smile of his own because his head is dropping off to the side a little and his eyes are softening and his hands are heavier at his sides. Plus Hummel is looking at him like the cat that got the goddamn canary. 

“Yeah,” Kurt says, smirking happily, “that smile; the ‘he’s the only other person in the world, let alone the room, right now’ smile. That’s the one you were giving him last night. And I’ve never seen you give it to Finn or any of your other ‘bros’.” He pauses a moment and wonders if he’s overstepping boundaries before adding, “Or to Lauren.”

Puck scoffs and spares a half-second to look at Sammy one last time (Blaine’s talking now and the smile is gone from Sam’s face and Puck has a brief, fleeting, powerful as fuck urge to do something, anything, to put it back. Instead, Sam has his lips pressed together looking thoughtful and is nodding to whatever Blaine is telling him.) before lightly punching Kurt in the arm. “Whatever, Hummel. Think what you want; it don’t mean nothing.”

He walks off then, leaving Kurt to ponder on double negatives and the subconscious. It doesn’t mean anything. Sam doesn’t mean anything. They’re just friends. Just two dudes helping each other out. Nothing more; no matter what Kurt and his analyses on smiles or looks say.


End file.
